Amante Secreto
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Nota de la Autora: Este fic es mi despedida como escritora, gracias a todos! Nota completa dentro del fic. Al final del capitulo


**Amante Secreto**

**Capitulo I: Amigos**

Las cosas habían cambiado hacia poco tiempo.

¿Tan poco le importaba?

Ya le había quedado claro que no le amaba pero ahora podía confirmar con certeza y tristemente que no le quería de ninguna manera.

Aunque eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón no iba a dejar que nadie le viera sufriendo por un enclenque

Por lo menos sabía que alguien le amaba.

No sabía quien exactamente pero todo lo que había recibido y lo que las cartas contenían era obvio que esa persona le amaba.

**FLASH BACK**

Parecía un día como cualquier otro.

Todos se encontraban almorzando en el gran comedor, la ex Reina y sus tres hijos, Gunter, Greta y por supuesto el Maou.

Escucharon un pequeño golpe en la ventana, no podía ser nadie mas que Kohi.

Una de las sirvientas abrió la ventana y Kohi entro posicionándose al lado de Wolfram y extendiéndole una carta, este la tomo de inmediato ya que creyó que se trataba de alguna misión.

Para su sorpresa no se trataba de ningún asunto relacionado con el Reino.

Se sorprendió al saber lo que esa carta decía y se sonrojo un poco.

Todos los presentes en el comedor observaron intrigados.

- Wolf, cariño ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto su madre - ¿Qué dice esa carta?

- Es-es… una carta de… amor – Tartamudeo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y la ex Reina no pudo evitar mirar al Maou, el cual por cierto, se encontraba como si nada estuviera pasando.

- Majestad ¿Acaso fue usted? - Se emociono al pensar que había sido el quien había escrito esa carta de amor, mas aun, su emoción era aun mayor al pensar que Yuuri por fin decidido declararle su amor de aquella manera.

- Por supuesto que no – Declaro con firmeza

Todos se preguntaron ¿Quién había sido?

Wolfram se sintió decepcionado al saber que Yuuri no le había escrito esa carta tan hermosa.

- Yuuri ¿De verdad no fuiste tu? – Pregunto el rubio al Rey de los mazokus

- No – Volvió a responder

Lo peor en ese momento ya no era que Yuuri no le hubiera escrito la carta, lo peor era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo saber que alguien mas trataba de conquistarlo.

- Wolf, dinos que es lo que pone la carta – Dijo emocionada. Uno u otro a la ex Reina le daba igual, lo único que le importaba a ella era saber que alguien amaba a su hijo

"… Te he estado observando por mucho tiempo y cada vez que te amo mas.

Estas en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, eres el dueño de todos mis pensamientos y fantasías.

Fantasías… Miles de fantasías que me gustaría poder hacer realidad.

Mi amado Wolfram solo espero una oportunidad…"

Leyó un pequeño párrafo y todos le prestaron su completa atención.

Sus hermanos quedaron sorprendidos

Su hija no supo que decir al escuchar eso

A Yuuri parecía no importarle, en realidad no le importaba

Cheri-sama tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- Waa! Wolf, que romántico! Pero dinos quien firma!

- No dice quien

Un anónimo

- Eso lo hace aun mas interesante y romántico! – Ni siquiera el rubio mostraba tanto interés como el de su madre

- ¿Cómo sabremos quien fue? – Pregunto Conrad

Sin firma, sin ningún rastro no podían conocer a esa persona, el único que podría llegar a saberlo era…

- ¿Quién te ha dado esa carta? – Pregunto Conrad dirigiéndose a Kohi

Este hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza negando ante la pregunta y salio volando por la ventana.

Durante el almuerzo nadie dijo nada mas pero era seguro que todos se encontraban pensando en la identidad secreta de la persona que mando aquella carta.

Podría ser alguien que vivía en la Ciudad o alguien que habitaba dentro del Palacio ya que esa habría sido la única manera de haberle entregado la carta a Kohi, quizás algún soldado…

Todo siguió su curso y todos se fueron a sus respectivas actividades.

Wolfram se dirigió con sus soldados, a pesar de que todos eran muy buenos tenían que entrenar mas cada día para cualquier caso de emergencia que se presentara.

Los observaba a todos de arriba abajo buscando alguna señal para poder descubrir la identidad secreta de aquella persona.

Simplemente daba órdenes sin saber muy bien lo que decía, no paraba de pensar en lo que la carta decía.

- Capitán – se dirigió uno de sus soldados con respeto - ¿Esta bien? – Le pregunto, ya que no parecía el mismo de siempre

Por primera vez en todo el día, Wolfram les presto su atención.

A pesar de haber estado parado frente a ellos toda la mañana fue la primera vez que les miro.

- Estoy bien – Respondió después de un tiempo

- Disculpe su Excelencia – Hablo otro soldado – Pero de verdad parece preocupado por algo

Aunque fueran sus soldados y fueran de confianza no podía contarles sobre lo sucedido.

- Se acaba el entrenamiento. Continuaremos mañana

Cuando Wolfram daba una orden se tenía que cumplir.

Todos los soldados después de hacer una reverencia se fueron y dejaron solo al rubio Capitán.

Wolfram se dirigió hacia una de las esquinas del jardín donde se encontraba y se sentó sobre el fresco pasto observando hacia una ventana.

La ventana del cuarto donde Yuuri trabajaba todos los días.

¿Cómo era posible que le importara tan poco?

Habían compartido mucho tiempo juntos y demasiadas experiencias ¿Nada de eso había significado nada?

En ese momento Gunter miro hacia la ventana y pudo observar que Wolfram miraba a donde ellos se encontraban.

- Majestad, Wolfram mira para esta dirección – Comento

- Aah – Dijo simplemente. No le había tomado importancia, Wolfram podía mirar para donde quisiera - ¿Y que hay con eso? – Hablo con indiferencia

- Me parece que esta dolido por que no fue usted quien le escribió aquella nota – Aunque Wolfram no le caía del todo bien sentía lastima por verlo de esa manera tan triste.

- Mmm – No quería hablare sobre eso ni con Gunter ni con nadie, sin embargo pensó que lo mejor seria hablar con Wolfram y demostrarle sus apoyo como amigo – Tomemos un descanso – Se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero Gunter le detuvo por un momento

- Pero Majestad, no puede hacer eso – Dijo mientras miraba el escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles – Aunque le quedo mucho trabajo

- Di una orden

Había madurado

Después de varios meses y demasiadas experiencias había madurado un poco y ahora ya no era tan enclenque como el rubio le decía.

Antes era Gunter o cualquiera el que le decía lo que tenia que hacer o donde tenia que estar, ahora era el quien daba las órdenes.

Tras escuchar aquellas firmes palabras por parte de Su Majestad Yuuri no dijo nada mas y le permitió que se fuera.

Yuuri comenzó a caminar y llego hasta donde estaba Wolfram y se sentó a su lado

- ¿Estas bien?

- No creo que te importe

- Somos amigos ¿No? Por eso me importa

- ¿Amigos? – Repitió y le volteo a ver

Yuuri también le miro y comprendió de inmediato por que se lo preguntaba.

Después de casi tres años de haber quedado comprometidos por accidente Wolfram esperaba que Yuuri le quisiera un poco…

Solo un poco.

Tenía una pequeña esperanza…

- Si, amigos – Respondió después de un tiempo

Aquella declaración había sido demasiado clara y dolorosa.

Si solo eran amigos no tenían por que seguir con aquel compromiso que solo le hacia sufrir.

Para Wolfram en ese momento lo mejor seria terminar con todo eso pero el miedo de separarse de Yuuri o simplemente que alguien mas se lo quitara era lo que le detenía a permanecer a su lado

Prefería mil veces tener una relación sin amor mutuo aun si eso le dolía a ver a la persona que amaba con alguien mas.

Era egoísta, lo sabia, pero el era así.

- ¿Algún día habrá una oportunidad? – Pregunto con una triste sonrisa forzada

Aunque la respuesta fuese a ser dolorosa el necesitaba saberlo.

A pesar de que quería conocer la respuesta no se creyó capaz de escucharla, así que cuando termino su pregunta se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el Castillo.

Yuuri le miro sorprendido ya que Wolfram no espero su respuesta

- Si, la habrá – susurro para si mismo

Wolfram no supo y quizás nunca sabría que tendría una oportunidad con el Maou

* * *

Bien pues como coloque en la seccion del resumen, este fic es mi despedida, renuncia o como lo quieran ver, como escritora.  
La verdad es que me duele que todo esto haya pasado pero hay que hacerlo u_u  
Mi familia se encuentra en una situacion muy dificil y aunque para mi es importante el escribir fic y tener a mis lectores contentos siempre mi familia sera mas importante es por eso que les dedicare todo mi tiempo y ya no habra tiempo para escribir mas fics.  
Lamento que se qudan muchos fics sin actualizar u_u  
Quiero agradecer el apoyo que todos ustedes me han dado hasta este momento. Gracias gente!  
Quizas despues regrese con mas fics y con las actualizaciones pero eso seria hasta el proximo año y no se si eso sea posible u_u  
En fin, de verdad espero que mi trabajo hasta aaqui les haya gustado.  
Nuevamente lamento tener que dejar fics inconclusos, he recibido muy buenos comentarios de todos y sobre todo de gente que me pide que los actualice lo antes posible, lamento el tener que decepcionar a toda esa linda gente u_u

Saludos a todos! Gracias por haber leido!  
Adios!


End file.
